


Seeing Stars

by SaltDaddyPearl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, PWP, Pearlnet, Smut, bossy pearl, submissive garnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltDaddyPearl/pseuds/SaltDaddyPearl
Summary: She giggled. Humans had a saying... what was it? Don't play with your food but she so enjoyed playing with Garnet. It was thrilling and a fun way to pass the time while humans slept.





	Seeing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I call myself a smut peddler and I've yet to peddle y'all some smut. Here it is to keep you soothed and to make up for the long wait on Black and White. 
> 
> A/N 2: I love the idea of Pearl being a switch. This is just some light bondage and bossiness.

Despite what speculation might have said, Pearl was anything but prudish when it came to sex. She just preferred to have certain boundaries and being vulgar, especially around Steven and Connie, didn't suit her. No, she knew herself and her desires quite well which was why she found herself sitting neatly on Garnet's bed with her legs crossed in nothing but a set of ridiculously frilly human lingerie. 

She loved to feel beautiful and in control. Her blue eyes were trained on the large magenta gem bound and sweating at the end of the bed as she played with a remote control in her elegant hands. She giggled. Humans had a saying... what was it? Don't play with your food but she so enjoyed playing with Garnet. It was thrilling and a fun way to pass the time while humans slept. 

A deep groan pulled her back to the present and she chastised herself for not being in the moment with her lover. 

“I'm sorry, Garnet, what was that?” she cooed sweetly. 

Another groan was released as the bigger woman shifted against the knots that had her legs splayed wide so that her most sensitive area and what was in it was on full display. 

Pearl scooted down closer to the end of the bed where she was tied up and pressed the button ramping up the vibration of the toy inside her. She watched as more slick dripped from between thick thighs and soaked into the comforter. 

“All that for little ol' me? You shouldn't have.” 

Her lips hovered above Garnet's which were shaking as she was teased. “You're worth it,” she panted out. 

“Mmm. I like it when you flatter me.” 

“I'm so close.” 

Her nimble fingers shut off the vibrator, earning her a huff of protest. 

“Uh-uh. This is my game and we get to do what I say,” she purred into her ear, allowing the lace frills of her cream colored bra to rub against Garnet's erect nipples. 

“Yes Mistress,” she breathed out. “Anything you say.” 

“That's more like it. Now kiss me.” 

Garnet leaned forward against the numerous ropes that held her in place and splayed wide to press her full lips against Pearl's hungrily. Her mouth opened to allow the petite gem to explore the place she knew like her own home. The fiber creaked dangerously as she pressed her body forward seeking more contact with the woman she loved and ached for. 

Pearl pulled back. “Greedy are we?” Her voice sounded breathless and her lips were a bit swollen from their kisses. 

“I can't help it, it's what you do to me Mistress. I lose control around you. I can't think of anything but touching you, pleasing you, holding you, making you come.” 

She inhaled sharply as arousal clawed at her lower belly causing a wetness to drip into her panties. “You want to make me come?” 

“More than anything.”

“Mmm, beg for it.” 

“Please, Mistress Pearl. Let me move heaven and earth for you. Allow me the honor of making you come in whatever way you see fit. To please you is the greatest pleasure any gem or human could ask for.” 

She shivered. “Since you're so persuasive, I'll grant your request.” 

She reached up and released the knots that held the red gem upright and she caught her as she slumped forward slightly.

“My apologies Mistress.” 

“Apology accepted if you make me see stars.” 

The rest of the knots binding her arms to her side and legs apart were quickly and easily released leaving deep purple welts along her skin. Pearl stopped to admire her handiwork, meeting Garnet's eyes. She nodded slightly, indicating that she was safe and the safe word was still not needed. 

“How do you want it?”

“Show me what you can do with your hands and mouth.” 

“As you wish.” 

She shuffled closer, fingers running up and down the fairer gem's arms causing goosebumps to erupt along the path. It was so fascinating to see the natural evolution of taking on human responses to stimuli. With expert knowledge, her fingers caught the hook of Pearl's bra and unsnapped it. She guided it down away from her chest and tossed it aside. Her pale blue nipples were already beginning to grow hard. She saw to it to complete the job. Her fingers teased and rolled them, causing her lover to press into her hands with a soft sigh. 

Moving closer still, her mouth found her slender throat and pressed hot kisses along the sinewy length of it. The hum of approval vibrated against thick lips deliciously as she pinched her nipples. 

“Garnet, don't be a tease. I let you go on a condition.” 

“Yes Mistress,” she grinned against her skin. 

She tenderly wrapped her arms around Pearl's slight frame and laid her back against the blankets. “You are the most lovely gem I've ever seen.” 

A genuine blush dusted her cheeks and chest. “I love you, Garnet.” 

“I love you Pearl.” 

They sat for a moment, Garnet between lean legs, fingers brushing along thighs tenderly until they reached the waistband of her underwear. She lifted her hips and allowed the other garment to be discarded. Her own sex was slippery and hot. 

She leaned down and kissed her Mistress again, biting her lower lip playfully. “I'm going to make you see stars. Just like you wanted.” 

The white gem caught her by the back of the head and pulled her down soundly to deepen the kiss. Propped up with one hand, the other found its way between them to the slick folds there. Her long fingers teased along it, getting coated with arousal to better slide inside. She gently opened her and pressed two fingers forward causing the kiss to break so Pearl could let out a cry of delight as her blue gem came flush to her body. 

“Yesssss,” she hissed. “More.” 

Garnet pulled back and thrust in deeply again, setting a quick and deep pace. She loved the sounds being uttered from the other woman as her hips began to rise to meet her hand. 

“Damn it, use your mouth,” she groaned. 

Obliging her, she slid down her body pausing to playfully bite a sensitive nipple. Another gasp and whine slipped out. “Now! I need to come.” 

She came level with her cunt, laying on her belly and adjusting her hand to thrust better. She pressed open-mouthed kisses along her inner thighs until she kissed right against her clit earning her a high keen of delight. Her tongue slid out and danced between her labia which were sweet and musky with her arousal. When she licked up against her clit, Pearl's legs shook. Knowing it was not her turn to tease she dutifully curled the tips of her fingers while she flicked her tongue in the way she knew drove her Mistress to the edge. 

The sounds pouring out of Pearl were high and breathy, desperate. The sound of a sweet note being struck on a piano wire strung too tight and ready to snap at any moment. And then she came, back arched legs quaking, and stars exploding in her line of vision. “Gaaarneeeet!” She wailed, fingers caught in the tight ringlets of her submissive's hair. Her hips grinding gracelessly against digits and tongue as she rode out her climax. 

Slowly, she relaxed back against the mattress. Garnet climbed up beside her with a satisfied grin. “Did I do right by you Mistress?” 

Pearl gave a weak chuckle. “You know you did. Now come give me a kiss.” 

They shared a sweet kiss, the taste of her on her lover's lips a reminder of their game. 

“Shall we rest, my love?” 

The smaller gem brushed her light pink hair from her sweaty brow. “Oh, we're just getting started,” she laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> TBC?


End file.
